Spring Fever
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Aizen taichou stumbles upon eighteen-year-old Kuchiki Byakuya practicing calligraphy in a park, and embarks on a sinfully sweet seduction.


**Spring Fever**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(Forgot this one when re-posting, so edited it to fit the 'M' rating and voila! Here you go. *hugs* Love, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He wasn't sure what gave him the itch to go walking that day...only that spring had come to the Seireitei, and everything was in bloom. The air was sweet with fresh, flowery scents, his favorite of those being sakura. And he knew just the place to go walking...a park near the sixth division, where the Kuchiki family had donated a number of young trees to make a lovely grove, right there, amidst the hustle and bustle of the Central Seireitei.

He walked with an easy step, enjoying the cool air and the sights and sounds around him as he left the fifth division and walked towards the park. He was there before he knew it, stepping on to the petal covered pathway and seeking that lovely spot further in. He was surprised, when he reached it, to find something easily more lovely, fragrant and vulnerable than the young trees.

"Oh...hello, Aizen taichou," the Kuchiki heir said, looking up from the calligraphy he had been working on as he sat beneath the tree.

"Good morning, Byakuya-kun," he said, smiling and blinking slowly as he took in the sight of the beautiful young man, just passed over into adulthood...still scandalously young for someone like him, but an inescapable temptation, "You look quite busy. I see your calligraphy looks as lovely as ever."

"Arigato," the young man said, blushing ever so slightly.

The idea that entered his mind occurred suddenly, and was so deliciously wicked that he found that he couldn't resist. He bid the young noble farewell, then walked on, stepping just out of his line of vision, then drawing his blade.

"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu."

He walked back to the tree beneath which the young Kuchiki heir rested and bound the two of them in his illusions, so that no one else would see them. He moved in behind the noble, breathing in his soft, lovely scent and kneeling.

"Byakuya..." he whispered, using his powers to obscure his voice just enough to not be recognized..

The youth caught his breath in surprise and sat up, looking around.

"H-hello?" he queried softly.

Aizen made a soft breeze rile the noble's fine black hair, then tugged the hair tie setting it free to fall around his shoulders.

"Y-yoruichi?" he said, his eyes going wide.

Then, he stopped himself.

"But she left...perhaps died..." Byakuya murmured, "So, it couldn't be..."

"I am the spirit of spring," Aizen breathed in his ear, making him inhale sharply, "If you close your eyes and open your mind, I will show the face of your true love."

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Byakuya, looking offended.

"This is no joke," Aizen said, touching his face gently, and sending a shiver through his body, "Do you want to see the face of your true love?"

Byakuya scanned the area carefully for anyone, but could not sense the man who was just behind him.

"So young," said Aizen, "and yet already so jaded. You will not believe your eyes, but I think that if you feel your true love's touch, and taste his kiss, you will believe."

The Kuchiki heir frowned, looking about again.

"You might be able to fool my eyes, but you will not fool my heart. Go ahead, then, and kiss me. But you will only reveal yourself as a liar!"

"Ah, but if I kiss you, and I am telling you the truth, I will not stop at kissing you. I will take you, here and now."

"In the middle of a park?" Byakuya objected, "Someone will see."

"You let me worry about that."

He settled in front of the youth, moving in close and taking his face in both hands. He looked deeply into the widened, gray eyes that could not see him, and brought their lips crashing together. His hungry mouth opened and his tongue ran along the noble's untried lips, tasting and caressing them into kissing him back with equal ferocity. His tongue plunged into Byakuya's sweet mouth, probing, tasting and teasing until a soft, lovely moan escaped the youth, and he pulled away, panting and breathless.

Aizen's arms curled around him and brought his head to rest on a strong shoulder. Byakuya leaned against him, blushing furiously and quiet as he considered what he had felt in the man's kiss.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"I told you," said Aizen, "I am the spirit of spring...and I have brought you your true love. Now, you must decide if you will accept that gift...or walk away."

The noble looked around again.

"You said that no one will see?" he asked.

Aizen smiled to himself.

"Not a soul will see, but you and your true love," he promised, "Now...lie down."

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, his heart pounding, and his lips still burning from that first kiss. He sensed that he was in the presence of a very dangerous man...one who could strike from under the cover of invisibility, and could undo him at any time. And yet, the man hadn't simply taken what he wanted. He had asked, not commanded. And so doing, he had earned the young heir's curiosity. And now, all Byakuya could think of was that kiss...that deep, lovely thrill of connection that traveled from end to end of his slender form and left him piqued and blushing.

Dangerous, yes...and intoxicatingly tempting.

And in the face of his entry into young adulthood, Byakuya was more than aware of what he would give up as his life moved forward. He did not mourn for the loss of his freedom, because he was committed to being a good and proper leader someday. But, for right now, he was a very young man, beautiful, passionate and brimming with life. And the kiss he had felt, opened his eyes to this other person, who wanted to inhale his sweetness, to taste his youthful perfection...to remove the blinders of innocence and bring him fully to life.

And no one would be the wiser...

He took a soft breath as the man's hands touched him again to ease him onto his back. He laid very still, wondering for a moment if he had dreamed the whole thing. Then the man's fingers sank into the long strands of his hair, spreading it out around his head, and Byakuya could almost see him there, looking down through love misted eyes.

Aizen Sousuke's eyes, in fact, were somewhat more predatory than love misted, but they were deeply enchanted by the beauty of the young Kuchiki heir, the artistry of his slender, shapely body, somber face and obvious intelligence. All of that, and an innocent heart, made the youth irresistible. He smiled and traced the curve of an ivory cheek, making Byakuya quiver and blush again.

_What a lovely shade of pink..._

He let his fingers crawl slowly down the finely carved jawline, the flushed throat and softly heaving breast. Byakuya flinched as his clothes were undone, but remained still as they were slowly peeled back, and the pretty, glowing flesh they had hidden was laid bare.

"Lovely," Aizen whispered into his ear.

The word, delivered on a puff of deliciously warm breath, sent a reaction to the young man's loins, and as Aizen watched with a deeply captivated expression, the young man's privates bloomed as prettily as the trees around them. He expected that Byakuya might shudder at being so exposed, and becoming aroused in the presence of one whose reaction he could not see. But the Kuchiki heir remained calm and quiet, stretched out beneath the sakura tree, fully revealed and waiting. There was great beauty in that moment of sweet reveal...

Then, Aizen Sousuke's powerful lust got the better of him. He breathed in the youth's gentle fragrance, took in the sight of him, naked and vulnerable, but still calm and unafraid in the face of uncertainty. He started to remove his own clothes, but took a surprised breath as Byakuya sat up, and closed his eyes, reaching out with graceful hands and slowly removing his clothes, until Aizen Sousuke knelt, naked in front of him. He considered revealing himself, but erred on the side of caution. The young man in front of him was noble and heir, and though he felt no qualms about enjoying sex with such a person, Byakuya might respond negatively to being touched by one not noble. Better to touch first, then reveal that irksome fact and let him struggle with it...

He coaxed Byakuya down onto his back again, watching for a moment as several petals fell from the trees and lighted on his flesh, then leaning over him and claiming his mouth, amorously. His kiss was less restrained this time, more rough and hungry. And Aizen Sousuke was surprised to be met with equal urgency. As hungry as he was to taste that sweet, unspoiled flesh, Byakuya was even more desperate to be held, kissed, loved, appreciated...taken. For all that he was calm on the surface, quietly devoted to family and duty, inside beat a tragically wilder heart. And given the chance to emerge, it flared to life, there in Aizen Sousuke's arms, taking the older man from enchantment to something that felt dangerously close to love. It was impossible, of course. Society had dictated their places that way.

But Aizen decided, then and there, that even if this was to be the only time, Kuchiki Byakuya was going to know the true beauty of sexual freedom.

He thrust his tongue in deeply, and slowly laid his body on top of the younger man's, enjoying the shudder and deeper blush the action earned. His swollen length rested against one just as aroused. And when he moved his hips, Byakuya gave a fluttery moan and moved against him. He broke away from the youth's mouth and descended his throat, hardening even more as Byakuya's breathy sounds and muddled words touched his ears, while his mouth viciously ravaged the sensitive flesh beneath the noble youth's chin. And as much as the older shinigami's body lusted for the younger, the younger longed to be lusted after, to be aggressively courted, captured and held tightly. And he didn't, he found, just want these things, he _needed_ them desperately. Aizen Sousuke's mouth and hands fed that need indulgently. His kisses were penetrating, gripping...hard and passionate. His hands traveled the delicate curves of the Kuchiki heir's naked body, exploring, caressing and teasing until the young noble could hold back nothing, but moaned and writhed, panting and sweating beautifully, awakening a deeper and more dangerous lust in the man on top of him.

Because as much as Aizen accepted that the young man beneath him was off-limits, 'meant for another path,' or 'above him,' some part of the man wanted to shatter that barrier between him, take the youth from them forcefully and bind the two of them together in a way that could not be undone.

And he knew how to do just that.

But...

He was distracted out of his thoughts by the feeling of long, graceful fingers sinking into his hair, a silent signal that the Kuchiki heir was ready to be explored more thoroughly. Putting aside his reckless thoughts, he indulged the youth in a long, unrushed exploration, beginning at the soft throat and working his way downward with lips, tongue and fingers, touching and caressing, kissing, tasting and riling. Byakuya's moans became feverish and senseless, and pearly fluid bled from the head of his flushed erection.

The young noble's wide, gray eyes opened and looked down at his own naked body...naked and blushing and alive, beaded with sweat and leaking in anticipation. He quivered sweetly as strong hands parted his thighs, and the warm mouth that had been exploring him, kissed its way along his inner thighs, rubbing his lips against the sensitive skin, licking and sucking shamelessly, and leaving Byakuya barely able to breathe, let alone think.

"Tell me who you are," he panted, "Tell me who would _do_ this to me!"

"Tell _me_ who _you_ are, Kuchiki Byakuya," said Aizen, "Tell me who you would _want_ to do this to you!"

"N-no...no, I can't," the younger man said, his eyes sad as he said the words, "It would never be allowed. He is not noble...and...he is much older than me. He must have a lover already...someone like _him_. He would never notice me. He walks by me here often, and only ever notices my calligraphy."

"Say his name," Aizen commanded him softly, "Say his name and he will be the one here with you."

Byakuya bit his lips and swallowed hard. His wide, gray eyes saddened, and he sighed in resignation.

"It wouldn't be real. It is only a dream, ne? I have fallen asleep beneath this tree, and I only dream of being with him."

"Is that so?" asked Aizen, "Then, if you are dreaming, you should not be afraid to look your passions in the face."

He stripped away the illusions, and smiled up at Byakuya from where he knelt between the youth's parted thighs. Byakuya's eyes rounded in surprise, and he gasped and started to sit up. Aizen's hand pressed against his chest as he rose, stopping him.

"Why so surprised, Byakuya?" he asked, smirking, "This is just a dream, right? So...we are free to indulge in each other without risk."

He offered the young man a long, slow kiss. Byakuya stared into his warm, brown eyes, considering.

_It is a forbidden pleasure to be with this man, this way, in this place...but it is just a daydream. And if I cannot be free in my life, I can, at least, wander freely in my dreams. There is no harm in that, ne?_

He relaxed and lowered himself onto his back again, watching raptly as the man he dreamed of bent between his parted thighs, gently kissing his way up one slender thigh, then addressing his flushed privates. Byakuya gasped and clenched at the long grass, as Aizen's tongue teased his virgin areas. A warm, controlling hand wrapped around him, stroking him into complacency, then Aizen's tongue shocked him again by hardening and invading, probing him deliciously. Byakuya couldn't hold back a very lusty moan, nor could he stop his hips from rising up to meet Aizen's sinfully playful tongue.

And as good as that slick, skillful tongue felt, exploring him, Byakuya found new cause for delight as Aizen's warm fingers pushed into the noble's mouth, where the youth savored them, bathing them in his saliva before releasing them to offer him greater stimulation below. It felt odd, at first, being penetrated and pleasured so as Aizen's voracious mouth attacked his again. But he adjusted to the sensations quickly, and his back arched, his hips rising off the ground, and his mouth opened into hard, moaning gasps.

And it suddenly wasn't enough to be touched. He wanted, as well, to touch this man who had haunted his dreams. So, as Aizen's mouth engaged his, and the fifth division taichou's fingers prepared him, he lifted a tentative hand and hesitantly ran his fingers along the curve of one sculpted breast. He teased a dusky nipple, eliciting a deep growl from the man leaning over him. The elder man touched him with notably less restraint, making him groan and flinch uncomfortably. He moaned and his eyelids fluttered as his thighs were pushed open wider.

"You look deliciously aroused, Byakuya," the man said, making him blush again, "I wonder what is passing through your mind right now...tell me."

Byakuya blinked slowly, his eyes beautifully hazed.

"I sometimes imagine that Aizen Sousuke has a wonderfully wicked, darker side...one he hides from everyone but me," Byakuya whispered, shivering as Aizen's hips moved and their bodies were slowly, intoxicatingly joined, "I dream that behind those glasses and that kind expression is a much more dangerous man...one who takes what he wants...and gets away with it."

"And you could love a man like that, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Aizen asked, thrusting into him and watching the strong recoil and the mingled look of pain and pleasure on the young noble's face.

"Y-yes!" moaned Byakuya, pushing his hips upward into Aizen's as they began to move, "Yes...I could love a man like that."

"You? Such a disciplined and dutiful young man?" mused Aizen, thrusting harder and faster, "Surely not..."

He looked down into Byakuya's eyes, marveling as the youth unmasked himself fully, baring heart and soul and power recklessly, heedlessly. And caught up in the divine beauty of that forbidden blossom, Aizen, himself, became reckless, unmasking himself and showing that deeper, darker man he had never revealed to anyone. Byakuya gasped and grabbed his face, kissing him hard, and unrestrained as the older shinigami's body raged atop his, and his absorbed the shock and heat of Aizen's uncontrolled passions. A lesser man would have been incinerated, but Byakuya was, Aizen found, deliciously strong beneath that delicate looking surface.

Byakuya moaned loudly now, oblivious to the fact of where he was or who walked by. All that existed for him was that powerful, dangerous man on top of him, holding him tightly, appreciating the wilder, more undisciplined side of him...not just making love to him, but loving him relentlessly, finding that place inside him that no one had ever touched, and striking it hard and fast, until the normally well-controlled youth gave in to the pleasure and let it exit his slender body in a mind-numbing scream. Aizen's mouth, captured and inhaled the sound, and the other cries that followed as Byakuya's body stiffened, then shuddered sweetly in orgasm. Aizen lifted himself slightly, watching Byakuya's body writhe and quake as his hot release filled the reeling noble.

He exited Byakuya's shaking body, and leaned over him again, licking away at the younger man's pearly soft lips, then falling on his mouth and sharing the lovely flavors of their coupling.

He was surprised at how the young man looked even more lovely, wearing that small, unbidden smile. It tempted him badly. But not one to throw caution to the wind, Aizen knew better than to leave the young noble with so much knowledge of him.

"Will you ever come to me again?"

The question touched a place inside Aizen Sousuke that had never been reached by anyone...and was phrased in such a soulful, longing voice that it threatened to soften even Aizen's harder heart.

"Look for me each night in your dreams, Kuchiki Byakuya," he whispered, loosing his power and sending the younger man's mind spinning away. He dressed slowly, enjoying a long last look before setting his clothes back in place, obscuring his memories and leaving him sleeping peacefully beneath the tree. Unable to make himself leave, he concealed himself nearby and watched as Byakuya stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Byakuya looked around, frowning and squinting, then stretched and rose, bending to pick up the pages he had been practicing his calligraphy on.

_Aizen taichou was very complimentary when he passed by today._

_I only wish that...my calligraphy was not all he noticed..._

He brushed off the useless wish and turned to leave. As he left, narrowed brown eyes watched him, already planning for their next 'dream.'


End file.
